In the related art, a system including an information processing apparatus, a facsimile apparatus and a server has been known. The system discloses a configuration where the server acquires an image received by the facsimile apparatus, and a mobile device acquires and displays the image from the server, and a configuration where the mobile device receives a text for reply to the image and transmits the same to the server, and the server transmits facsimile data, in which the text and the image are overlapped, to the facsimile apparatus.